Reasonable
by footballprincess
Summary: "Reasonable! You want me to be reasonable?" Alicia shouted at the top of her voice. "Let me tell you something, Angelina Johnson. I am a VERY reasonable person. I don't do anything unless there's a good solid reason backed up by facts. I am the bloody epitome of reasonable. But George Weasley comes in, and there is nothing reasonable about him, and I don't know what to do!" oneshot


**A/N: This is just a random piece of George x Alicia fluff/funniness. You don't see enough of these. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

"You're all red." Angelina pointed out bluntly as Alicia Spinnet dashed into the room and plopped onto her bed. "Why are you all red?"

"Alicia, what's going on?" Katie asked, much more gently.

"George!" Alicia cried out, lifting her head from her pillow. "George bloody Weasley is going on, and I am going to kill him!"

"Ooh! Can I help?" Angelina asked brightly.

"Now, before we kill anyone at all, why don't you tell us what happened?" Katie asked, barely keeping the amusement out of her voice.

"But after she tells us, we're killing them, right?" Angelina persisted. No one bothered to keep track of the prank war between her and the twins.

"Shut up. What happened, Alicia?"

"Well, that Walter Whiting bloke asked me out. We were sort of talking, and he asked if I'd like to go to Hogsmeade with him." Alicia said, sitting up.

"Yes, go on." Katie said, and Angelina mimed an overly serious face behind her. The other two pretended not to notice.

"Well, I said I would, and we were making plans, and he was telling me about his favorite quill shop, and I was telling him we'd definitely go there, and someone in his dorm told him that Zonko's has got a new shipment of fake wands, and I said I wanted one to give to my sister, and-"

"Where's the bit that made you want to kill George?" Angelina said impatiently.

"Angelina, you're not a good listener." Katie scolded.

"I'm a bloody fantastic listener. Leesh is just a shoddy storyteller." Angelina protested.

"Don't call me Leesh!" Alicia cried in near hysterics. "You-know-who calls me Leesh, and I don't want to think about him, okay?"

"Voldemort calls you Leesh? You're on nickname basis with the dark lord?" Angelina teased. Alicia screamed a wordless scream of frustration.

"She means the Weasley twin that isn't Fred." Katie said delicately. "But yes, where does he figure into all this?"

"He's a sodding bastard!" she shouted passionately.

Katie would have scolded her for her language, but knew now was not the time. "Why is he a sodding bastard, Alicia?" she sounded very much like a doctor.

"Well I was talking to Walter, and George just swaggers up like he owns the place, and-"

"Have you ever noticed, once you're mad at a person, every least little thing they do is suddenly quite offensive?" Angelina mused.

"Stop interrupting!" Alicia and Katie yelled.

"Fine," Angelina grumbled.

"So I was talking, and George came up, and he asked why I was going out with a Hufflepuff dunderhead, and Walter said not to call him that, and George said that he could call him whatever he liked, and Walter said he would tell a professor, and George said that Walter was being a baby, and Walter asked George why it was his business, and-"

"Remember to breathe, Alicia." Katie said when her friend began panting from talking too much.

"Right. So then they yelled at each other, and there was almost a fistfight, and George told me I shouldn't go out with a baby like Walter, and I – well, I don't remember what I said." Alicia frowned.

"Just taking a guess, you told him to take a flying leap." Angelina guessed.

"You take a flying leap." Alicia said childishly. "And George said that if I wanted a real man I should go out with him, and I told him that real men didn't pick fights with someone weaker than them."

"Aww, you just gave him the ammunition he needed!" Angelina groaned, having plenty of experience in dealing with the twins.

"And he said, 'so you admit he's weaker than me, eh?" Alicia continued, ignoring her friend. "And I told him to piss off, and he laughed at me! He laughed!" she wailed.

"They laugh at everything." Angelina said. "Big deal."

"And I screamed, and he told me I look hot when I'm mad." Alicia continued, going red in the face, only partly from anger.

"You actually look rather ugly when you're mad." Angelina said nonchalantly. "Your face gets puffed up and you make fists. I swear even your hair gets puffy." Alicia self-consciously touched her hair, which was as flat as ever.

"And I told him he was a ridiculous bullying prat who wouldn't understand growing up if it bit him in the nose. And then he blew a kiss and winked and walked off and he was laughing!" Alicia continued.

"What kind of guy blows kisses? Who does he think he is, the muggle queen of England?" Angelina laughed. "Blew a kiss, my arse!"

"But, it got me thinking, you know?" Alicia said, much quieter than she had been.

"You need George Weasley to get you thinking? This is worse than I thought." Angelina teased.

"Stop making fun of her!" Katie said. "What did it get you thinking of, Alicia dear?"

"Well, it's sort of true that Walter is sort of a dunderhead, and he's not particularly strong. And he looks about five, and I think I only agreed to go out with him because I felt bad for him." Alicia admitted.

"Felt bad for him or felt bad for yourself?" Angelina asked. "This Alicia-has-a-crush-on-George-Weasley business has gone on too long."

"A bit of both, I guess." Alicia said quietly. "I guess I should apologize for yelling at him."

"All right, now that that's settled." Angelina said.

"But I can't!"

"Can't what?"

"Can't apologize! He'll just take the mickey out of me, and I'll hate his dates, and he'll keep hating mine, and we'll realize we like each other, and not do anything about it but get into petty fights and shouting matches!" she burst out.

"Then what?"

"Alicia, I think you ought to sit him down and tell him that it's about time the both of you confront your feelings." Katie advised.

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I'm scared!"

"All right, on the one hand, both of you get locked in a vicious cycle of teasing and fighting forever. On the other, you go talk to him and you become boyfriend-girlfriend." Katie said.

"It's not that simple!" Alicia snapped.

"Of course it's that simple. Alicia, be reasonable." Angelina said.

"Reasonable! You want me to be reasonable?" Alicia shouted at the top of her voice. "Let me tell you something, Angelina Johnson. I am a VERY reasonable person. I don't do anything unless there's a good solid reason backed up by facts. I am the bloody epitome of reasonable. But George Weasley comes in, and there is nothing reasonable about him. There is nothing reasonable about this whole sodding mess, and I wish I was shot of it! There is no way to be reasonable here!"

"That's been building awhile." Katie observed. Angelina let out a low whistle.

"Come on," said Angelina at last, dragging Alicia by the wrist. "Let's go."

"What? Go where? Why? Now!?"

"Just come on."

"What are we doing?"

"Being royally unreasonable." Angelina explained as she dragged her friend to the boys' dorm. Alicia was scared and intrigued at the same time. The scared part was winning when she was marched into the boys' room and practically thrown at George.

"Kiss him." Angelina ordered.

"WHAT?" everyone else yelled.

"Alicia Spinnet, I am ordering you as-as-as- the girl who will beat you up if you don't listen to me to kiss George. Now." She clarified. "I am bloody sick of you two and your awkwardness."

Fred whistled. Angelina glared at him. Lee just looked stunned by it all.

"What are you waiting for, the proverbial grass to grow? Hurry it up!" she snapped. (Only Angelina could use Proverbial in a threat and have it sound threatening.) Alicia took a deep breath and grabbed George by the collar. Their lips met briefly, but Alicia shoved him away.

"Do that again." George whispered.

"Why would I do that?" Alicia said, her tough voice undermined by her blushing cheeks.

"You want to and I want you to." George explained simply.

"Well, when you put it like that, it sounds so reasonable…."

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! **


End file.
